


Close your eyes, Give me your hand

by leiaesthetic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because Natasha is here, Cute, Dancing Steve Rogers, F/M, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Sharon Carter can go home, Slow Dancing, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, romanogers - Freeform, to teach steve dancing, who needs sharon carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiaesthetic/pseuds/leiaesthetic
Summary: Natasha teaches Steve how to dance, because he wants to ask Sharon out to a christmas dance that is hosted by Stark Industries. So he asks Nat to teach him the basics and then while dancing with her, a couple of realization are made on both sides.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 26





	Close your eyes, Give me your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I decided to make this a two-shot and here’s the first part. The next one is gonna be from Nat’s perspective. ENJOY;-)
> 
> The Cover is uploaded on my tumblr @nirvanaday (lowkey random fangirl stuff)

Steve’s POV:

I sighed to myself before knocking on her door. It was Friday night, 11 PM. Is this a good idea? Is this entire thing even a good idea? Probably not, but before I could change my mind and leave, Nat opened the door. “I need your help”. I said, kind of looking down to my feet. “Where’d you hide the body?” Nat asked, dead serious. “What!? No, I didn’t… It’s just… Can you teach me how to dance?” I said still slightly confused by her first reaction. “Dancing? You? Why and for what, a new fighting technique you’re trying out?” she said, gesturing for me to come inside to her apartment. She walked over to the couch, sitting down and patting on the empty space next to her, wanting me to sit down. “So, what’s the deal, why would you need me as a dance instructor?” She asked. “You know how Tony is throwing this big Christmas dance party thing. And he wants us to come with partners, because… hell I don’t even get why, he barely ever makes sense but I thought I ’d take Sharon? I mean I haven’t asked her yet, but I wanted to prepare a little first. So, I need a dance teacher and I figured maybe you could help me.” I don’t know why I felt a bit embarrassed, it’s just Nat, nothing to be ashamed about but the fact that I can’t dance at all is unsettling to me. Nat looked like holding back laughter, but then answered:” Ok, Rogers well that’s unexpected but I guess I can help you. I think it’s great that you’re finally asking a girl out that I recommended to you. Sharon’s nice, so I’ll help you that you won’t step on her feet all too much.” I smiled at my friend.

“So do you have time now?” she asked. “Like I said, no more Barbershop quartets so I’m free the whole weekend.” Natasha chuckled. “So, let’s get started right away, I’ll pick out some music, you just take off you shoes to spare my feet.” Nat said, walking over to the stereo. “Please nothing too modern I’m still catching up and I’m only somewhere around the 80s yet.” I told her, putting my shoes aside and moving the coffee table a bit out of the way. “So, an 80s track it is.” Said Nat while typing something on her phone. When the music started, she walked over to me. “So first just close your eyes and give me your hands I’ll guide you. Its all about feeling the rhythm of the music for now.” She took my hands and we swayed softly to the music, slowly I relaxed. I listened closely to the lyrics of the song, which I think I’ve heard before.

Say my name Sun shines through the rain

A whole life so lonely 

And then come and ease the pain 

I don’t want to lose this feeling, 

oh Close your eyes, 

give me your hand 

Do you feel my heart beating

Do you understand?

Do you feel the same 

Am I only dreaming 

Or is this burning an eternal flame?

It’s a beautiful song I must say. Until now I never realized how much smaller Nat is than me. Her head is at my lower chest, but she manages to be the one in charge, pushing me in the right direction, or better in the direction she wants to go to. When the song was over, she looked up to me:” Not that bad Rogers, the most important part is to be relaxed. Let’s try another song and now I’m teaching you the basic steps. The song that came on now, I never heard but it was faster than the previous one. Now Nat was trying to stub my feet to where they should be. “Not so stiff Rogers, move your hips not just your legs. This is not a military march, it’s about feeling the music flow through your body.” Nat said. “Never would’ve guessed you get so passionate when it comes to dancing.” I told her, sluggishly smiling. She then without a warning swayed us around in the other direction. “Watch out who’s in charge, one is leading the other follows.” She said. Just like out on field, I thought to myself, I never would’ve imagined dancing reminded me so much of fighting. Not so long after, the song ended and Nat let go of my hand and removed her hand from my shoulder, strange, I could immediately feel the warmth disappearing and somehow, I wished she would’ve held on longer. I let go of my loose grip around her waist and stepped a few steps back, but right away missing being oh-so-close to her.

“Need a break, grandpa?” Nat asked, smirking right at my face. “No, I’m good, but you seem a little out of breath.” I shot back at her. She had thrown herself onto the couch. “Pushing you around is exhausting, you’re heavy Cap, besides I’m hungry. Want me to order a pizza for you too?” She asked, fetching her phone from the coffee table. “If you don’t mind, the last meal I had was breakfast, Fury kept me busy today.” I said while walking over to the window to admire the nightly city lights of Washington. It’s a pretty nice city, but nothing compares to Brooklyn of course. Nat ordered pizza and afterwards a relaxing silence started to spread, Nat was standing next to me, also staring out of the window. I just continued to glance into the night, enjoying her being so close to me again more than I should.


End file.
